In general, various kinds of exercises can be divided into aerobic exercises in which most energies consumed for the exercises are supplied by an aerobic metabolism like walking, hypogastric breathing, aerobic jogging, swimming, cycling, climbing, etc., anaerobic exercises which exert a big power in a short time like weight training, throwing, weight lifting, etc., and hybrid exercises in which the aerobic exercises and the anaerobic exercises are mixed.
The aerobic exercises among the above-described exercises are strong rhythmical exercises to thus strengthen a cardiopulmonary function and are suitable for medical treatment of corpulence by using fats as energy sources. The anaerobic exercises improve quickness and softness and heighten the number of the heart pulses, to thereby activate muscles.
In addition, the anaerobic exercises are made by using various health machines. These health machines are classified into an active health machine to which a user applies physical strength directly or which a user activates spontaneously to thus make an exercise, and a passive health machine by the entire operation of which the muscles of a user are released or contracted to thus heighten an exercise effect.
In order to make an aerobic exercise, an anaerobic exercise or a hybrid exercise as described above, people make an exercise by using sports centers such as swimming pools and health clubs and by doing climbing or running.
However, in the case that people use sports centers, they may frequently give up midway and thus do not make an exercise steadily. In the case of climbing or running, they may not frequently make an exercise normally due to the climate and weather conditions.
Therefore, a number of indoor-type multi-functional health machines have been proposed. However, since most of these health machines are of a big volume, respectively, it needs a lot of places to install them indoors. Further, most of these health machines are expensive, many people fail to utilize them.
In addition, a number of health machines that can control momentum according to user's muscular power have been proposed. However, it is impossible to control size of the respective health machines according to user's physical conditions. As a result, since from children to old persons or small women or tall men cannot use the health machines together, there is a problem that various sizes of health machines should be purchased.